Gravattack
Gravattack is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Galilean from the planet Keplorr. Appearance Gravattack is literally a living planet. He is a large, bulky, reddish-brown alien with rocky skin, a giant mouth and a molten lava planet core at the center of his body. His feet are tan with 3 toes. He has 3 fingers and 1 thumb on his hand. He wears black shorts with green stripes and a green belt with white stripes. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead. Powers and Abilities Hot_S35.png|Gravattack's gravikinesis 2012-10-02 20h42 36.png|Gravattack's orbit attack Gravattack can control gravity to manipulate weight of objects, motion of objects, or slam them down to the ground with ease. Gravattack can make matter or energy orbit around him when he rolls himself up into a planetoid sphere for orbit attacks. Gravattack can manipulate his own gravity in order to levitate. Weaknesses Gravattack's large body makes it hard to move in small spaces, as seen in While You Were Away. If he takes large amounts of damage to his core, he could meltdown and explode, much like an actual planet. Omniverse *Gravattack first appeared in A Jolt from the Past, **Gravattack defeated Fistrick and saved the Megawhatts with Rook's help. *In Hot Stretch, **Gravattack attempted to battle the Kraaho, but couldn't when the Omnitrix timed out. *In Vilgax Must Croak, **Gravattack defeated Attea, Sixsix, Sevenseven, and Eighteight. *In While You Were Away, **Gravattack trapped Sheriff Wat-Senn and Rook Shar. *In Food Around the Corner, **Gravattack is used to negotiate a peace treaty between Appoplexians and Lewodans. This is because Galileans are considered wise and patient. However, the Hulex landed on him, trying to destroy his core and cause him to explode. He was able to revert before that happened. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''A Jolt from the Past'' (first appearance; intended alien was Four Arms) *''Hot Stretch'' *''Vilgax Must Croak'' (accidental transformation; intended alien was Rath) *''While You Were Away'' *''Food Around the Corner'' Online Games *Ben 10 Omniverse: Alien Unlock *Ben 10 Omniverse: Battle For Power *Ben 10 Game Creator *Return of Psyphon *Wrath of Psychobos Video Games Gravattack_OV_..png|Gravattack in Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) Ov2,16.jpeg|Gravattack in Ben 10: Omniverse 2 Ben 10: Omniverse *Gravattack is a playable alien character in the game (by 16-year-old Ben only). Ben 10: Omniverse 2 *Gravattack is a playable character in the game. Naming and Translations Toys *4" Gravattack *Gravattack Hyper Alien *Gravattack (build a figure) *Mini Figure Gravattack and Feedback *Gravattack Omnikit Figure Trivia *Graviton was the concept name for Gravattack early on in production of Omniverse.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/356993741015241793 *On the subtitles in A Jolt from the Past, Gravattack's name appears as Gravitonn. *Gravattack's gravity aura was white in A Jolt from the Past and Hot Stretch, but starting in Vilgax Must Croak, the aura's color later changed to green. *When Gravattack rolled up into a planetoid sphere in A Jolt from the Past only the surface of his skin could be seen, but in Vilgax Must Croak his green belt could be seen running down the side of his planetoid sphere. *Gravattack is featured on disc two of Ben 10: Omniverse - Vol. 1 A New Beginning. References See Also */Gallery/ Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Large Aliens Category:Strength Aliens